The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The positions of seats in a vehicle can be adjusted forward/backward on a car body by a fixed rail fixed to the floor of the car body and a moving rail that can slide forward/backward on the car body with respect to the fixed rail, and the adjusted positions can be firmly fixed by a locking device and can be easily changed for adjusting the seats.
Such a locking device for a seat rail generally protrudes outward from a fixed rail and a moving rail and can restrict movement of the moving rail with respect to the fixed rail, so the space under a seat is complicated. However, recently, it is required to more efficiently use a space because various convenience devices for a seat are applied to a seat. Further, in order to satisfy this requirement, the space around a seat rail is maximally used by minimizing the configuration protruding out of a space defined by a seat rail.
For reference, the seat rail stated above means both of the fixed rail and the moving rail.